


Bloom

by Silba



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silba/pseuds/Silba
Summary: Gods of Destruction and Kaioshins are not allowed to meddle with each other's business. They must, informally speaking, stay in their own lane.However, they are required to keep a stable relationship. Not as best friends, but being able to tolerate each other without starting a fight.Beerus' life was about to change when he was told to travel to the Supreme World for a visit...





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a fic! English's not my main language so there might have a few minor errors ;o;
> 
> I was inspired to write after coming up with scenarios to help me fall asleep

 

 

“Lord Beerus, you know it’s your duty as a Destruction God.”

 

 

The deity frowned and buried his face in his pillow: Dirty, covered in scratches and slightly wet with saliva. He grumbled something uncomprehensible, probably mean things about his angel. He acted so immature for a God his age.

“You may complain and moan as much you want, I’ll just let you know right away it won’t solve anything.” - Whis spoke in a calm tone of voice. Putting up with Beerus’ bullshit for  **centuries** surely paid off, a simple creature would have gone apeshit by now.

“But why today?! Can I go in….50 years from now?”

“That’s what you said 350 years ago, Lord Beerus! You’re always postponing your visit to the Supreme World, I surely don’t know why. Unlike you, Kaioshins won’t bite if you give them food they hate.” - Whis’ last words came out in a mocking tone, a smug smile adorning his features. Jabbing Beerus was fun sometimes, especially when he was right.

Of course, Beerus HATED those moments, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Better be quiet or he’d make himself look like a clown.

“Yeah yeah, I know. The most submissive deities I ever met. I just can’t stand the Supreme Kai, he’s old and weird and always seem to enjoy getting on my nerves. That’s why I put him in that sword, I was able to sleep for as much I wanted and wouldn’t have to worry about him getting himself killed! Who freed him, anyway?!”

“Lord Beerus, don’t change the subject. That was the past, the Supreme Kai is free and alive and you are required to pay him a visit and  **not**  start a fight with him, am I clear? Or…do you prefer having a word with Zenoh-sama about how much you’d rather sleep than doing your duty?”

Hearing that name sent shivers down the feline’s spine. No, he’d rather  _ **not**_  face Zenoh and getting called out for his laziness. Suddenly, paying a visit to an old kai didn’t sound so bad….

“….FIIIIIIIIINE. I’ll go. At least can you prepare some food for me to eat on the way?” - Beerus dragged his body off his warm, fluffy bed. God he missed it already.

“It’ll be ready in 30 minutes, Lord Beerus.” - Whis announced in a way too cheerful tone, receiving a forehead-piercing glare in return.

 

……

 

“Did you set the table??”

“Yes, my ancestor.”

“You forgot to sweep the floor, it’s covered in leaves!!! Hurry up and get to it already! Go go go, they’ll be here soon!!!!”

The elder kai rushed the younger kai by tapping his lower back repeatedly, causing him to trip on his own steps. Clutching a broom in his hands, Kibitoshin swept the leaves off their tea place swiftly, watching them dance in the wind from his movements.

He was surprised by his ancestor running in circles, a dreaded look on his face and talking to himself. He would be nervous too if he was contacted by an angel telling him a God of Destruction would stop by his world for a visit. Especially because he wasn’t aware a destructive deity even existed.

“A deity that holds enough power to wipe out entire worlds from existence..what a fearful creature.” - Kibitoshin released a deep sigh he wasn’t aware he was holding in, his grip on the broom loosening.

“Indeed he is! He once turned a planet into dust because some unlucky soul sneezed next to him! So you better behave and not get on his nerves, because it’s our necks!!!” - The elder kai shook his arms frantically while screaming, causing Kibitoshin to wince slightly.

The young kai looked around his planet: So huge, but it felt so small. Living with just his ancestor was lonely sometimes. As much he was fearing god Beerus, the thought of seeing new people was inviting.

Focus! The table was clean and spotless, the tea would be done in a few minutes and he prepared some buttered cookies to go with it. They were ready to receive the God of Destruction in their home.

 

……

 

A huge, blinding light announced the Destruction God's arrival to the Supreme World. Whis looked around with an enigmatic smile, while Beerus seemed focused on his nails.

"Here we are, Lord Beerus. Let's look for the Supreme Kai, yes?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll just eat whatever the old man serves me and we're out of here, got it?" - Beerus spoke, not taking his eyes away from his hand.

"Certainly, Lord Beerus. And please contain yourself from throwing the Supreme Kai off a cliff." - Whis couldn't help but laugh at that. The look on Beerus' face was priceless.

"You're so funny, Whis. Let's move already."

After walking for a while, they spotted the elder kai, standing next to a huge tree with a table and a few chairs under its shadow. The elder had his arms behind his back and his eyes closed in a serene posture. Also, he wasn't moving a muscle.

"HEY! Old man, what are you doing?" - Beerus approached the elder kai and poked his forehead, wondering if he was even _alive._

"Welcome to the Supreme World, Lord Beerus. It's a privilege receiving you here. Please follow me." - The elder motioned for the duo to follow him, walking slowly towards the tree.

Beerus took a while to move, completely startled by the old man speaking so suddenly. Weird as always, it's as if he did that on purpose.

Beerus took a seat next to Whis, looking around. On the table was a plate with cookies, and the smell of tea adorned the air around them.

"The tea will be served soon." - Said the elder kai, moving to sit across from Beerus. The latter's ear twitched, looking confused.

"What do you mean, old man? Aren't _you_ supposed to serve us tea? Quite the host you are, making your guests serve themselves..." - He scoffed and crossed his arms, his patience sinking like a piece of iron on water.

"KIBITOSHIN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE'RE ALL SET, YOU BETTER BRING YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" - The elder kai shouted at nothing, looking deeply upset and nervous. Cue Beerus closing his hands into fists in an attempt to hold himself from going ham on that noisy old man.

Shortly after the whole ruccus, a young kai was seen approaching the group, holding a tray with tea cups and a kettle.

Beerus forgot about his anger to concentrate on the new character. He was about as tall as himself, he had long, white hair that insisted on moving in sync with the pleasant breeze blowing in the meadow around them.

Beerus was glad he could at least look at him without gagging, unlike with elder kai.

"Where are your manners, boy! You better greet Lord Beerus the way I taught you or we're done for!!!" - This time Beerus didn't react to the elder kai screaming like a crow as he was unknowingly focused on the young kai.

"Y-y-yes my ancestor! I-I'm sorry...."

He approached Beerus and bowed before him, his hair covering his whole face. Beerus held back a laugh at that scene.

"Welcome to the Supreme World, Lord Beerus. It's a privilege and a pleasure to receive you and Lord Whis in our home. If you need anything, just ask me."

It was easy to tell he rehearsed his greeting at least 20 times. His voice came out rushed and almost broke twice. That was kind of sweet, Beerus thought.

"So, is he your attendant, Supreme Kai?" - Whis broke the silence, biting on a cookie while motioning to Kibitoshin with his head.

"What? No! He's the new Supreme Kai! Although he doesn't act like one sometimes..." - Elder Kai took a sip from his tea, grimacing from the tea being too hot.

Beerus was making an absolute mess of himself with the cookies while Whis and the elder kai chatted, ignoring everyone. He caught bits though, were they talking about...cars?

"....Would you like some tea, Lord Beerus...?"

Beerus flinched as he was forcefully brought back to reality, looking around to find out who addressed him.

Kibitoshin held out the tea kettle towards him with a sheepish expression, his eyes glued to the ground. Ah, he was offering him tea. That was the first time Beerus acknowledged his empty cup.

"Yeah, sure. Do your thing."

Beerus held out his cup for Kibitoshin to fill it with tea. He noticed the young kai's hands were unsteady and shaky, as if missing the cup and spilling tea on the table meant death. He kind of felt bad for him, he was clearly under pressure of causing a good first impression on him.

Besides that small change of words, Kibitoshin didn't speak a word during the tea time.

"Lord Beerus, it's time for us to go back home for dinner." - Whis nudged Beerus with his wand, his eyes focused on the shiny orb on top of it.

Really? So soon? It felt like as if he was sitting there for a couple minutes...did they really spend the whole day there? Time sure flies...

"About time we get out of here! I think my ass will fall out after sitting for so long! I'm starving." - Beerus yawned out loud while getting up, stretching his arms.

"Are you leaving, Lord Beerus? We hope you enjoyed your day drinking tea with us, I surely enjoyed you not threatening me to eat grass, like last time...." - Elder Kai flashed a mocking smile at Beerus, seeming satisfied when he noticed he poked a nerve.

"What a good thing you remembered the promise I made! I'll be sure to bring some salt for you to season the tasty grass under your feet..." - Now it was Beerus' time to tease the elder, much to Whis' dismay.

Kibitoshin observed everything, never expressing himself except making a face of utter horror at his ancestor provoking Beerus.

"Supreme Kais...thank you so much for the tea, and the pleasant day. We hope to visit again soon, and I'll be sure to bring something tasty to eat along with the cookies!" - Whis bowed before the kais, a strong, blinding light surrounding him and Beerus.

Beerus took one last glance at Kibitoshin before the light consumed his vision. That was the first time the young kai was not looking down, instead looking directly at him.

 

He was unable to interpret his expression.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his visit at the Supreme World, Beerus came back home with the young, mysterious kai in his mind.  
> Unable to think of anything else, he makes an unexpected request to Whis.

"Lord Beerus, you're way more distracted than usual today."

 

The God of Destruction was forcefully brought back to reality upon hearing his angel addressing him. He focused his attention on Whis, the latter giving him a funny but judgemental look.

 

"Ahhn? What do you mean, Whis? What makes you think that? There's nothing wrong with me."

 "You barely touched your food and spilled some of it on the table....and on the floor." - Whis sounded annoyed, as he should be, he was the one who would have to clean the mess.

 

 Ah, he was right. There were food stains on the table next to Beerus' plate, as well a huge blob splattered on the floor. A nice, warm meatball wasted.

 

"Ehhh, I was just....thinking about stuff and got myself lost. What were you saying before?"

 "....I wasn't saying anything, Lord Beerus. I was observing your behavior in complete silence, until you dropped your food on the floor and I concluded there's something clearly wrong with you to not get upset by that or devour your food in less than 15 seconds. Did something happen? You know you can always tell me." - Whis suddenly sounded worried as he approached Beerus with a napkin to wipe the mess.

 "I, um....you see, since we came back from our visit at the Supreme World...I can't stop thinking about the Supreme Kai." - Beerus whispered, embarassed by his words. He wasn't used to opening himself up like that to anyone, Whis included.

 "The Supreme Kai? Aw, how cute of you, Lord Beerus! I knew that despite threatening him, you cared about him! Gods of Destructions and Kaioshins usually doesn't like each other very much, so this is g-"

"NOT THE OLD ONE!!! ARE YOU NUTS, WHIS?! I'd rather cut my ear off and throw it off a river than admit I care about that weirdo!!! I meant the _actual_ Supreme Kai."

"...Oh! Kibitoshin? So he's the one responsible for this mess..." - Whis cooed playfully as he wiped the last tomato sauce stain off the floor.

 "Uhhh, yeah I guess...the way he was silent the whole day and avoided eye contact with me was so suspicious...he must be up to something." - Beerus crossed his legs, rubbing his chin. There was also the way he looked at him before he left, but the God decided to keep that detail to himself.

 

 Whis shook his head with a smile. Beerus should stop sleeping and go out more, he's clearly ignorant of social cues.

 

"Lord Beerus, only because the Supreme Kai was quiet and didn't look at you, it doesn't mean he was plotting or hiding something from you. He's probably just very timid, and maybe was afraid of angering you? I don't doubt that possibility, your short temper is quite famous around our universe."

 "Yeah, but why would he worry about that? Even if he ended up angering me, I wouldn't even dream of destroying his world! You know what I mean."

"He looks so young, and by the looks of it that was the first time he saw you. I highly doubt he's aware of the link the both of you share." - Whis brought a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Huh, whatever then. Even if he's not malicious but just ridiculously shy, his silence bothered me."

 

Beerus crossed his arms and looked down at his feet for a couple minutes. A Supreme Kai, of everyone, sparked his curiosity. How embarassing.

 

 "Whis, take me to the Supreme World."

"Supreme World? What an odd request, Lord Beerus! Just this morning you were almost begging me to not go. What a quick change of heart!" - Whis let out a satisfied laugh, but stopped when he noticed Beerus staring at him with a serious expression.

 "Yeah, I changed my mind. Make me some food to eat on the way, we're going right now."

"Right now? But we just came back! I can't just travel from a world to another like this, I get tired too, you know? Besides, the two must also be worn out, to think of all the work they must have had to clean the place, before AND after our visit...I can take you there tomorrow early." - The angel tapped the floor with his wand softly, as if to say that's final.

 

After grumbling to himself, Beerus decided he couldn't do anything to change Whis' mind.

 

"Whatever, then. I'll take a shower and go to sleep. Do not forget to wake me up."

 "Rest assured I will not forget to, Lord Beerus."

 

. . . . .

 

 "Did you say something to anger him?"

 "I didn't say a word, my ancestor."

 

Both Kais were walking around in circles, deeply disturbed. For Beerus' angel to announce they were visiting again, something was _definitely_ wrong.

 

"Lord Beerus NEVER visited the Supreme World twice! He must be angry and will seek payback! I bet it was because you refused to talk to him the whole day!!!" - The elder kai shook his index at Kibitoshin, scolding him.

"I was afraid of angering him! I've never met him before and I was afraid of causing a bad impression and did the opposite! I'm a fool...." The young kai fidgeted his hair nervously. He looked like he was about to cry.

 "It's too late for regrets! They'll be here soon, so make sure to stay next to me and greet them properly this time!" - Elder kai motioned for Kibitoshin to stand by his side. "Hands behind your back, chin up. That's how a Supreme Kai presents himself to cause a good impression."

 "Y-yes, my ancestor. I will not forget that." - Kibitoshin copied his ancestor, inhaling deeply to drown his nervousness.

 

Both the Kais' hearts froze when they spotted the familiar bright light on the distance. They struggled to keep their calm demeanor as the fearful God of Destruction and his angel approached them.

The elder kai gave a step forward. "Welcome back, Lord Beerus. We didn't make tea yet, but if you wait a few minutes-"

 

"Nah, I don't want tea today." - Beerus scoffed and waved his hand, dismissing the kai's offer right away. - "I'm here to talk to Kibitoshin."

 "...Me?" - The young kai pointed at himself, feeling his heart sink. The elder kai was right; he messed up and Beerus was back for his skin.

"WHAT?! LORD BEERUS, WHATEVER THIS BRAT DID, I TAKE THE BLAME FOR HIM, HE'S TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND!!!" - The elder kai walked in front of Kibitoshin, begging Beerus for mercy.

 "...Whis, take the old man for a walk. I want some time alone with my Supreme Kai." - Beerus addressed Whis, the latter promptly stepping forward and offering his arm for the old kai with a smile. - "Supreme Kai, if you'll be as kind to join me..."

"Ahn...? Uuh, fine, if Lord Beerus wants so... _hey, kid!_ You better behave and treat Lord Beerus with respect, ya hear me?" - The elder gave Kibitoshin one last warning before holding Whis' arm and both walking away.

 

Beerus watched the duo for a while until they disappeared into the horizon. God the elder kai is so slow.

Kibitoshin squeezed his hands together, feeling completely vulnerable and insecure now that he was alone with a literal God of Death that was probably pissed at him.

He felt his soul leave his body when Beerus grinned at him.

 

"What's with that face? Cat's got your tongue? Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. _Unless you anger me._ " - Beerus approached the Supreme Kai, causing him to take a step back.

 "I....I won't.....I would never anger you......on purpose....I.......please forgive me....."

 

The deity couldn't contain himself and started laughing uncontrollably at the Supreme Kai's nervousness. Gosh he was fun to play with.

 

"HEY! I'm just kidding! You're too nervous! I don't blame you, though. Living with that old dude makes anyone blow a chip. But if it'll soothe you, I am not here to hurt you."

 "...You're not here to punish me for yesterday?" - Kibitoshin fidgeted his fingers, his heart slowly calming down from the initial shock.

"Nah, you didn't do anything to piss me off. If anything, the elder kai that's on my hitlist. Old dude and I got beef way before you were born. Don't worry though, I won't do anything to him. But I don't feel like talking about it right now. What interests me right now is you."

"Huh? Me?" - Kibitoshin frowned slightly.

"Let's go for a walk."

 

Beerus stood next to the young kai and touched his back softly, causing him to shiver.

 After walking for what felt like hours, Beerus finally broke the silence.

 

"So, answer me.....who are you? Millenia ago, the only Supreme Kai I was familiar of was the old dude you're tolerating nowadays. For how long you're a Supreme Kai?"

 

Kibitoshin looked down, crossing his arms. Touchy subject. But Beerus seemed genuinely curious to know more about him, besides something told him he would get in trouble if he didn't answer.

 

".....I was born a few million years ago, I was still young when humans still lived in caves, for you to have an idea. I wasn't the only one, there were other 4 Supreme Kais. We were very close and we all acted like a family! I admit they pampered me way too much, being the youngest..."

 

Kibitoshin opened a small smile upon remembering the faces of his friends. Beerus noticed it, despite already obtaining the answer to his question, he decided to let him finish.

 

"But, you see....there was this wizard that sought the destruction of everything surrounding him, and to obtain that, he created a creature as evil, maybe even more evil than him, and sent him to the Supreme World."

 

The Kai stopped walking, surprising Beerus. By the looks of it, he went through something awful. He wrapped his arms around himself in a lonely, bitter embrace.

 

"....I was the only survivor."

 

Beerus stared at him from a distance. He was not very good when the subject was as deep as that, so all he could do was wait for Kibitoshin to recompose himself.

The young Kai seemed to snap out of his thoughts and turned to look at Beerus, his awkward, clumsy demeanor coming back as if he just got out from a trance.

 

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Lord Beerus, I spoke too much, I'm sorry you had to listen to all that, how rude of me, it won't happen again...!"

"...You apologize way too much. It's kind of annoying. Just chill, I don't mind. I asked you something and you gave me the answer I was looking for." - Beerus put his hands behind his head, letting out a loud, lazy yawn. - "I'm tired of walking, let's rest for a while before Whis comes back.

"S-sure. Do you want a chair? I can get you one, if you want..." - Kibitoshin raised his arm towards the sky, ready to make....something happen.

"Nah, I don't need a chair. I'll sit on the grass." - Upon saying that, the feline promptly dropped himself on the ground, stretching his legs and letting out a relieved sigh.

 

Kibitoshin looked around awkwardly, not really sure what to do. He was kind of wishing the elder kai was there to ease the mood.

 

"What are you waiting for? Sit down next to me." - Beerus smirked and tapped a spot next to him.

 

The Kai gasped and promptly obeyed, sitting a bit farther from Beerus. He hugged his legs and rested his chin on his knees, too shy to look at the deity.

 

"You know," - Beerus laid on his back, gazing at the several worlds adorning the Supreme World's sky. "I'm kind of glad you're the new Supreme Kai. I was getting sick of the old man, always looking for ways to get on my nerves."

 

Kibitoshin turned at Beerus, taken aback by what the God said. Was that a compliment?

 

"...I'm afraid I do not fully understand what you mean by that, Lord Beerus."

"Ah, I see you're the kind who enjoys compliments. You're young, you don't say unnecessary things all the time unlike your ancestor, you have manners...I have a feeling we'll get along." - Beerus smirked while plucking some grass and playing with it. "You're just way too timid, but that's not a problem."

 

That was somehow comforting to hear. If Beerus was positive they were compatible, there was nothing to fear, right? Kibitoshin buried his face in his arms, letting out a relieved sigh.

 

"Lord Beerus! It's time to go!" - A familiar voice echoed through the vast meadow. Beerus got up and wiped the grass and dust off his pants before walking towards Whis. Kibitoshin followed him sheepishly.

 "So, how was your day, Lord Beerus? Did you have fun with the Supreme Kai?"

"It was....interesting. I'll tell you on the way home. Old man..." - Beerus turned to the elder kai. He looked exhausted.

 "Did Kibitoshin behave? He didn't annoy you or anything, did you?" - He crossed his arms, squinting slightly.

"Nah, he was good, don't worry about it. Give him a break." - He waved his hand while approaching Whis.

 "Supreme Kais, once again I thank the two of you for receiving us in your world with open arms. I have a feeling Lord Beerus and I will visit regularly from now on." - Whis smiled at Beerus, whom promptly looked away. "I wish you two a great day. Bye bye! ~"

"Whis, wait a second."

 

Beerus seemed to remember something. Whis waited patiently and watched his pupil walk towards Kibitoshin and whisper something to him.

 

As both angel and God left, the elder kai looked at Kibitoshin, whose face was bright red.

 

"....Say, kid. What did Lord Beerus tell you before he left?"

 

The young kai turned to look at his ancestor and smiled clumsily, clasping his hands.

 

"He told me he finds me cute."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up with a coughing fit and got a headache from it but I made sure it wouldn't get in my way of writing chapter 2 c,:


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis invites Kibitoshin to spend a day at his and Beerus' place.

 “Did you really tell him that?”

 

 

“I did! You should have seen his face! He was as red as a tomato!” - Beerus laughed and slapped his own knee, almost losing his balance. He should learn to keep still while travelling with Whis.

“It’s just a shame our planets are so far away from each other. If they weren’t I’d drop by for a visit everyday. But that’s not a problem because I got you, Whis! What do you think?”

“I think this is getting out of hand! I know you want to play more with the Supreme Kai and it’s my duty to take you to places, but I didn’t get a second of rest these last two days! I get tired too, you know?! - Whis snapped, landing on Beerus’ planet roughly and creating a massive crater as a consequence.

 

Beerus pratically kissed the ground, unresponsive. Whis stepped out of the hole and kept ranting, unaware the deity was probably knocked out.

 

"Look, you’re doing your best to bond with the Supreme Kai, and that is a good thing! Instead of just sleeping and watching cartoons, you’re actually doing your duty as the God of Destruction, but….I feel like you reduced me to a….a….taxi!!! I feel insulted! You don’t even seem to care I’m exhausted!” - The angel huffed and walked back home, leaving his pupil behind.

“HEY WHIS! WHIS WAIT UP!!!” - Beerus got up, his face full of dirt and a few bruises from his fall and ran after his angel.

 

Whis was sitting on the couch, watching something on his wand. His face told Beerus he didn’t want to talk. Still, the deity approached him, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

 

“Whis, uh, look….um….you’re not a taxi, you’re….you! Yeah, you’re you and no one else! I know you give me rides everytime but I can assure you you’re not a taxi!”

 

The angel rose an eyebrow, but didn’t move his eyes off his wand.

 

“I do care you’re exhausted, but I didn’t know you were! If I knew I wouldn’t ask you to take me! Argh, look, what I’m trying to say is….I’m…sorry.” - Beerus let out a huff and looked away. When was the last time he apologized?

“….Lord Beerus, that was the weirdest apology I ever heard.” - Whis turned his wand off, now turning to face his pupil.

“I know, okay?! I’m not used to it! I did my best! I guess I deserve it.”

“….You tried, and I appreciate it. You’re apologized.” - Whis smiled, patting Beerus’ head. 

“Oh well, I guess to not get too heavy for you, we could go to the Supreme World once a week. Does that sound better for you?” - Beerus scratched his head, thoughtful. He was upset he wouldn’t see Kibitoshin as much he wanted, but he was willing to do it for Whis.

 

To his surprise, Whis was smiling brightly. Looks like he had a different idea.

 

“During my walk with the elder kai, he told me of the Supreme Kai’s ability to hop between worlds! If I teach him how to get here, he could come visit us instead of travelling to the Supreme World everytime you feel like seeing him! But the thing is…will he accept that? I mean, he was so afraid of you…." 

"He seemed a lot calmer when we left, especially because I made sure to let him know I had no intention to hurt him."

"You did? Then I guess there's nothing stopping you from inviting him! Would you like to use my wand to contact him?" - Whis held out his wand to Beerus.

Beerus blushed and shook his head. "....I'd rather you calling him instead. I'm not good at doing this and I think he would freak out if I contacted him directly."

"....Hmmm, at least you have a solid reason for not doing things yourself, once again. All right, I'll call him."

 

Whis took his wand and walked to another room while Beerus plopped himself on the couch, yawning loudly. Was he that tired? Falling face first on the ground was not a pleasant experience, besides it hurt a lot. While his angel called the Supreme Kai, Beerus tried distracting himself. How would it be to receive Kibitoshin in his house? What would they do?

There wasn't a lot of fun things to do in his place. He had his aquarium, he could show him the exotic fishes. His room! It's filled with beautiful alarm clocks that can explode in his face and.....yeah, better not go up there.

 

"....Gah, I should ask Whis to put some arcade game or anything that's fun in here. I didn't notice my planet was so...boring!"

This will be a disaster. Kibitoshin will get so bored, he won't visit him never again if Beerus don't think of something to do while he's around.

His thoughts were interrupted with Whis' footsteps and talking excitedly with someone.

 

"Alright, then! I'll come pick you up in 5 days! See you! ~" - The orb on the top of his wand dimmed, meaning he ended his call.

"Lord Beerus! The Supreme Kai accepted your invitation! I told him I'd pick him up in 5 days to show him the way, so he'll be able to come visit again next time! Are you happy? ~"

"Me? Happy? How am I supposed to be happy if my house looks like a **morgue??!!!** **He'll get so bored he will never come back! Whis, I demand you to find anything fun for us to do!!!** " Beerus snapped, surprising Whis for the first time.

"....Lord Beerus, since when you....started caring about what someone thinks of you....or your planet?"

 

The angry feline widened his eyes, looking at Whis. What has gotten into him? Normally he would tell anyone that dislikes him or his lifestyle to suck a cactus and would move on with his life, not caring what anyone thought about that. He made a lot of enemies with that attitude, of course. But that was not a problem to him, he was _used_ to it.

But why the thought of his Supreme Kai not enjoying his stay at his planet bothered him so much? Why he lashed out at Whis because of it? His brain itched, he needed a rest.

 

"...Just find something you believe it's entertaining for our guest, no pressure. The fall earlier made me dizzy, nothing serious. I'll take a nap."

Whis bowed his head as Beerus left for his room. "I'll search the universe for 'fun' things for you and the Supreme Kai, then. "

Once Beerus disappeared upstairs, Whis turned around and used his wand to find planets that had things that could entertain his pupil. So many of them, so many options...

 

Beerus' behavior stuck with him. It was so out of character of him to care about whether a guest would have fun or not, as if his life depended on it.

Unless.....

 

With a smile, Whis turned his wand off and disappeared behind a wall of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter i'm so sorry orz


	4. A day at Beerus'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibitoshin arrives at Beerus' planet to spend a pleasant afternoon with him.

"Supreme Kai, I am here to take you to Lord Beerus' planet."

 

Kibitoshin insisted to his ancestor he could meet up with Whis on his own, but nothing could change his mind. Must be an habit of old Supreme Kais.

He also made sure he was as presentable as possible for the God of Destruction, by making him take a 30-minutes bath and comb his hair 1000 times. His scalp still throbbed from that....

He was aware his ancestor only wanted him to look good and please Beerus, but he was going a bit too far now, because something told Kibitoshin there was nothing to fear anymore. He saw a completely different Beerus the day he visited the Supreme World, he assured him he had no malicious intentions. He was still nervous, afterall that would be the first time he'd be away from home.

"I will be okay, my ancestor. It's just an informal visit! Lord Whis told me so..."

"Even if it's just a normal visit I still ask you to behave properly, okay?! You won't be at the Supreme World anymore, instead in a planet so, so, so far away and it's LORD BEERUS' PLANET!!! So better be safe than sorry. Don't forget to contact me from time to time, okay? Now you shoo! Don't make Lord Whis wait for too long!" - The elder kai pushed Kibitoshin towards Whis, whom watched the whole scene doing his best to not laugh.

The young kai bowed before the angel with a timid smile.

"Lord Whis, I'm ready."

"Please, just call me Whis, my dear Supreme Kai! In order to take you to Lord Beerus, you must touch my back and not let go until we arrive there. Don't worry, though. It's a safe trip!" - Whis turned his back on Kibitoshin. The latter tilted his head in confusion, but did what he was told.

 A bright, blinding light enveloped the two deities, and in a matter of miliseconds, they were travelling at an amazing speed.

The Kai had a bit of initial shock, but soon got used to the feeling. It was kind of impossible to believe they were going so  _fast_.

 "Supreme Kai, will you be able to find Beerus' planet without my assistance once the visit is over, as we agreed five days ago? Lord Beerus is eager to have you visit his planet more often." - Whis smiled without turning to face the Kai.

"...Yes! Once I set foot to a planet, I can track it down and teleport instantly to it. This ability was very useful in the past..." - Kibitoshin recalled the Majin Buu incident years ago, and how he was able to save Goku and the others' lives thanks to his ability. Those were hardcore times....

"Um, Whis...about that, I am curious...why does Lord Beerus want me to visit him? Does he need my help? I'm sorry for asking, but...this is so sudden..." - Kibitoshin ran a hand through his hair, slightly nervous.

 Upon hearing that, Whis laughed softly. He had the answer the Supreme Kai was looking for, but that was not the right moment. Better come up with...something else.

 "My dear Supreme Kai, Beerus is a God of Destruction. Something you don't know about them is, they feel lonely.  _Very lonely_. That's the downside of being so powerful; People are afraid of him. They're afraid of angering him and getting their planets destroyed for that, so they avoid him. As a result, Beerus spent the latest years eating and sleeping. Sometimes, a God of Destruction's angel is not enough, so they seek new company. You fit that role like a glove! He liked you, that's why he wants you to see him regularly."

 Kibitoshin blushed slightly at the last part. Beerus liked him? People are usually annoyed at him and he gets ignored often, so knowing someone is fond of him...made him feel warm inside.

 "However," - Whis continued, this time sounding very serious. "I will not let Lord Beerus force you to do something against your will. I know you're still a bit wary of him, so I'll ask you once.

 Whis stopped abruptly, causing Kibitoshin to fly forward and bump into Whis.

"Lord Whis, what just happened, w-what's going on?!"

"Do you want to visit Lord Beerus from now on? You may refuse, if you're not comfortable with the idea. I'll understand, and I'll explain to him."

 That question caught him off guard. Yes, he was still a bit afraid of Beerus, but...the same feeling that told him there was nothing to fear came back. Something told him he would be okay.

"Lo-Whis, I have a feeling that, if I spend more time with him, the wariness will go away. I know he's feared and all but...he acted a lot different from that the other day. I...kind of enjoyed his company. If he also enjoys mine, then I'll be more than happy to be there for him!"

 

".......I see." - Whis started moving again. Kibitoshin couldn't see it, but the angel was smiling.

 

. . . . .

 "Finally!"

Beerus crossed his arms and frowned when Whis *finally* arrived with the Supreme Kai. What took them so long? He would have a talk with Whis about it later. For now, what matters is Kibitoshin.

He timidly approached Beerus and bowed, this time making sure his hair wouldn't get in the way.

 "Thank you for the invitation and for receiving me, Lord Bee-"

 

Kibitoshin's greeting was interrupted by a finger slipping under his chin, lifting his head and forcing him to look up.

 His heart skipped a beat when his gaze met Beerus'. The deity was smirking, in a way the Kai was unable to understand.

"You don't have to bow before me from now on. And call me Beerus." - He chuckled, letting go of the Kai. Gosh, the way he looked at him was adorable.

Kibitoshin got up slowly, not fully sure what just happened. Whis approached him and touched his shoulders softly.

 "Supreme Kai, Lord Beerus wants you to go with him."

At the entrance of his huge tree-like house, Beerus stood still, his arms behind his back. He sported that same mysterious smile from before, sending shivers down the Kai's spine.

"What are you waiting for? I've got a lot of fun things here!" - Beerus waved his hand, urging Kibitoshin to come with him.

 

 " _Relax, he's not going to hurt you, he assured you that. He's just a bit....excentric! He wants you here, so just go with the flow_!" - Kibitoshin tapped his cheeks a few times before walking towards Beerus with an awkward smile.

"Gee, what were you doing back there? Nevermind. Follow me, I have a feeling you'll enjoy it."

 Beerus took Kibitoshin to his living room. The first thing the Kai noticed was how.....bright it was. There were arcade machines scattered across the room, all beeping and playing music. His head hurt a bit.

"Wow it's so....shiny in here!" - He shielded his eyes with his hand.

"What do you think?" - Beerus stood up in the middle of the room, looking excited.

"I asked Whis to find the most exciting games of the universe so you wouldn't get bored! So, which one would you like to try first?"

 The Kai smiled and looked at every machine in the room. Did Beerus clog his room with arcade toys for him? That's so sweet.

Every single one of them looked fun and promising, he couldn't decide. 

He noticed something moving at the wall with the corner of his eye. After observing it for a few seconds, he gasped and widened his eyes.

 

 ".....Are those fish?!"

 Beerus turned to look at where the Kai was pointing, a bit startled. He recomposed himself when he realized the other was talking about the aquarium.

"....Ah. That's my aquarium. Whenever I visit a planet and there's cool fish I ask Whis to take them and put them in there, it's like collecting cards. They're really boring, always swimming from a corner to another, eating each other....."

"I like looking at them." - Kibitoshin pressed his nose against the glass, watching the fish completely starstruck, as if they were made of gold.

 Beerus tilted his head. What a weirdo! Instead of playing in the super fun arcade games he brought over he wanted to stare at the fish?! He groaned softly and walked towards a plug on the wall, pulling it and turning off all the machines, leaving the room in complete silence.

 

When he turned to face Kibitoshin, he was interacting with a small pink fish, both leaning their lips on the glass as if they were kissing. Beerus covered his face and looked away. He was feeling things and he was unsure if he liked it or not.

 "Lord Beerus, are you okay?" - The Kai approached the deity with a worried expression, the pink fish following him from the other side of the glass.

"Yeah, yeah. My eyes are just a bit sore from the bright lights of the machines....I see you really liked my aquarium. Do you want to stay here a bit more?"

"I would love to, unless you want to show me other places, in that case I'll follow you." - The Kai smiled and placed both his hands on his chest. He seemed hopeful Beerus would show him other pretty things like the aquarium.

 "Yeah there's...a lot of cool things around my planet like the aquarium! There's uh.....trees, and a forest, and flowers....." - Beerus looked down, silently cursing himself. He placed all his bets on the arcade games, now there was nothing interesting left to show his guest.

"Did you say flowers? Lord Beerus, I'd love to see them! Please take me there!" - Kibitoshin approached Beerus and clasped his hands, as if he was begging.

"Hey, relax! I'll take you there, no need to beg me! I'm just confused you'd rather look at plants....." 

"It's been ages since I last saw a flower at the Supreme World. There used to have entire fields of them, but....they stopped growing..." - Kibitoshin let out a deep, sad sigh.

"Alright, alright, I'll show them to you! Just don't....do this thing you just did again." - Beerus was referring to the sad sigh. It kind of hurt his heart.

 The Kai nodded and followed Beerus excitedly, looking around the place. It was a huge planet just like his own. Maybe both weren't that different, afterall.

 

"Well, there they are." - Beerus stopped and pointed towards a huge field filled with flowers of different colors and sizes that exhaled a sweet smell.

 Kibitoshin opened a huge smile and ran towards the meadow, screaming, hopping and laughing as if he was a kid. Beerus didn't seem to mind, the Kai's joy was kind of contagious, he caught himself smiling a bit.

His smile faded when the other suddenly disappeared among the flowers. Beerus ran towards the last spot he was seen, looking around frantically. Just his luck, was he eaten by a flower monster he wasn't aware it existed?!

 "KIBITOSHIN?! WHERE ARE YOU??!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!!"

 

"I'm here, Lord Beerus..." - An arm suddenly rose from under the flowers, not too far from where Beerus was. He let out a relieved sigh and brushed the plants aside to find his Kai sprawled on the ground, his smile as big as before.

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself....you're not angry at me are you? If you want, I can go...." - Kibitoshin sat up, wiping grass and petals off his hair.

"...No need to, stay there if you want." -With that, Beerus lied down next to him, inhaling deeply.

 

Both stared at the sky in complete silence, the flowers dancing with the afternoon wind.

 

"You know," - Kibitoshin broke the silence, Beerus turned around to face him. "It's been a long time since I felt this peaceful."

Again with the deep talk. But this time, Beerus was willing to listen.

 

"...And when it was the last time you felt this way? 

"I don't know, I guess....when I was very young. Lying among the flowers and read a book...it was always my favorite thing to do." - He closed his eyes, his hand moving from his chest to his side.

"I'm such an idiot." - Beerus chuckled, rubbing his face. "Here I thought you'd get super bored in my planet but instead you're having the time of your life among a bunch of silly flowers."

"They're not silly! They're beautiful, each one of them. I thought I'd never see a flower field as big as this, let alone touch one again! This is the best day of my life...." - Kibitoshin moved his hand close to Beerus' their pinkies touching softly.

 

"Lord Beerus, do you ever feel lonely sometimes?" 

 

The deity gulped, his fingers tapping his collar nervously. He never talked to anyone about things like that, it wasn't an habit. He had a reputation to keep! But why he felt so compelled to open himself up to that Kai?

".....Sometimes. I don't really have friends or places to be, so I spend my days doing absolutely nothing by myself. Sometimes it's nice to be alone, but when it's all the time.....it kind of sucks."

Kibitoshin frowned softly. So Whis was right.

 

"Lord Beerus, what about your angel, Whis? He's always around."

"Yeah I know, but Whis' a different case. It's his duty to be there for me, feed me and pick up things. I do appreciate his company, but I kind of wish I had....someone else to spend some time with, someone who would like to stay around me without that being their job. Ah, forget it..." - Beerus let out an annoyed huff. Gosh he was sounding like an idiot...

"....Lord Beerus, I am here. Do I count as that someone?" - Kibitoshin timidly looked at Beerus, waiting for an answer.

The deity turned his head to look at the Kai, his eyes widened. Was he really willing to do that for him, even if both barely knew each other?

Deep inside Beerus was excited to get to know his Kai more, and something told him Kibitoshin was, too. The way he didn't flinch when Beerus touched his hand said it all.

 

 Kibitoshin suddenly got up, leaning his head as if someone was whispering to him, nodding often.

"What are you doing?" - Beerus sat up, watching him.

"....My ancestor just contacted me. He wants me to go back to the Supreme World, he needs help with the tea...I'm so sorry, Lord Beerus, I wish I could stay longer...."

"Nah, don't worry about that. You better go back." -He gets up, offering his hand to Kibitoshin.

 

. . . . .

 

"I promise I'll visit you soon! Maybe next time I'll make some tea for my ancestor before I leave..." - He nudged Beerus softly, causing the other to chuckle softly.

 

Both deities walked side by side towards Whis, whom was waiting for them.

"Did you two have fun?"

Beerus opened his mouth to speak, but Kibitoshin was faster.

"It was great! Lord Beerus showed me his aquarium and the flower meadow! It's just a shame I must leave so soon...but I had a lot of fun, and I owe it all to you!" - He turned to face Beerus, his eyes filled with stars.

To be completely honest, Beerus failed to see how staring at fish and spending the afternoon on a dirty field was fun, but the way his Kai looked at him was enough to convince him those things were special to him.

"So, I suppose you're going home. Would you like a ride back?" - Whis touched Kibitoshin's shoulder, his wand slightly shining.

"Oh, thank you, Lord Whis. But I think I can go back on my own. Besides it must be tiring to travel from one world to another like this...."

The angel smiled. At least someone understood him.

"Well, I think I'm going now...." - He turns to Beerus. "once again I'm sorry, I wish I could st-"

"I told you you shouldn't worry about it. Now go before that old raisin starts yelling again."

Kibitoshin nodded, touching his forehead with his index and middle fingers.

"I promise I'll visit again soon!" - He smiled warmly and waved him goodbye.

"KIBITOSHIN, wait! I forgot something." - Beerus jogged towards the Kai, looking nervous.

"....I know, you think I'm cute." - The Kai smiled and blushed softly. That was old already. Beerus should come up with something else.

To his surprise, Beerus handed him a small bag filled with seeds.

"These are, uhhh.....flower seeds. You could plant them in your planet or....or eat them, I don't care!"

The Kai smiled as he took a small seed from the bag to inspect it, a fuzzy, warm feeling taking over him. He held it close to his chest.

"Thank you, Beerus.....I'll plant them as soon I arrive at the Supreme World..."

 

He was so focused on the seeds, he didn't notice Beerus leaning closer and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't make me wait for too long, okay?"

Completely caught off guard, Kibitoshin stared wide-eyed at Beerus before teleporting. The deity smiled upon noticing the Kai's cheeks were cherry red.

 

"Lord Beerus, that was so.....unlikely of you." - Whis finally spoke after both of them stared at nothing for 5 whole minutes.

"I know, and I feel like a massive, cosmic idiot nerd."

".....And what else?" - The angel smirked and rose a brow.

".....I never felt more alive in my life." - Beerus opened a huge grin and puffed his chest, putting both hands on his hips.

 

"....Do you want me to return the arcade games to their owners?"

".....Nah. I feel like playing some Pinball later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me the whole day but i am happy with the result :,>


	5. Through the eyes of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis is a silent, composed Angel. When his services are not needed, he spends his time observing everything, especially his pupil's activities.

"Whis! Prepare my bath because I want to look extra good when Kibitoshin arrives!"

 

"Right away, Lord Beerus."

The Angel followed his pupil go up his room to undress himself with his eyes before walking towards the Pools to prepare the water. All it needed was warming it up and some special salts, and it was ready.

He waited patiently until he heard the deity's footsteps approaching the water. Soon there was a splash and a pleased moan echoed through the marble walls. 

He noticed Beerus started paying attention to his personal hygiene after he and the Supreme Kai started hanging around. For someone who went from barely brushing his teeth to bathing twice a day, Whis called it an improvement.

Beerus certainly changed a lot. He suddenly got interested in flowers and nagged him nonstop about finding new species to plant in his garden. Whis didn't mind, actually. It was cute.

He started talking to him about his feelings while daydreaming. He would open himself up to Whis about how he missed the Supreme Kai, if he was thinking about him or why he was thinking about those things.

"You might be in love with him, Lord Beerus."

"LOVE?! Nah, I don't think so. As you said, I'm just doing my job as the God of Destruction and keeping a healthy relationship with my Kai. You said that yourself."

"I said that Gods of Destruction and Kaioshins are required to _tolerate_ each other, not kiss and miss each other." - Whis laughed when instead of arguing, Beerus crossed his arms and pouted.

"Lord Beerus, don't feel bad about that. It happens! You saw something in the Supreme Kai that clicked with you."

".......What if he doesn't feel the same? I'll look like a huge dumbass."

"I highly doubt his feelings are not mutual. But if you're still unsure, the best thing you can do is talk to him."

"....How?!"

"The same way you did when he visited a few days ago. Talk about how you really feel."

"Easier said than done...hey Whis, just curious...did you put scented salts in the water? I smell like roses. "

. . . . .

 Whis walked towards the edge of the planet and waited. Upon sensing a familiar ki approaching he bowed.

The Supreme Kai was surprised by him, but quickly dissolved into joy when Beerus was spotted running on all fours to greet him.

Whis noticed the way Beerus struggled to restrain himself to tackle the Supreme Kai to the floor, instead settling for holding his hand and kissing it.

As both left to do whatever Beerus had in mind that day, Whis moved on to do his daily tasks.

Vaccuming the house was the first thing.

Now, he didn't mind the chores. They were pleasant and somehow calming, but doing them proved to be quite difficult with two deities screaming and chasing after each other around the tree.

Ah, they're playing tag, one of Beerus' favorite games. He must have suggested it to the Supreme Kai. Whis noticed the Kai was fond of simple things, and by the looks of it Beerus did as well. 

After a few hours dodging the pair and being used as a shield, Whis was done with every speckle of dust in the house. The next chore was plucking the weed.

 Using the scythe was out of question, his back would be ruined. This time his wand would do the job. As the weed was obliterated, the angel heard the deities talking not too far from there.

He was not surprised to spot the two on the flower meadow at all. Looks like it became their favorite spot. They were sitting close to each other and their hands were touching a lot. Whis smiled and returned to his interrupted task when he heard one of them laughing.

. . . . .

"Ok ok, now close your eyes. And stop laughing!" - Beerus held Kibitoshin's wrists softly in an attempt to make him stop, but it was fruitless when himself couldn't hold back his laughter. Both had tears in their eyes when they finally calmed down.

"But why?" - The Kai closed his eyes, grinning.

"It's a surprise." - He could feel Beerus approaching him and felt something brushing against his right ear, causing him to flinch a little.

"There you go, now open your eyes." - Beerus' cheerful face was the first thing the Kai saw, but...where's the surprise?

He moved his hand to where he felt something on his ear, and to his surprise it was a hair ornament of a big, sparkly carmine rose.

"Beerus, this is beautiful! Where did you find it?"

"...I made it myself. I used red paper, glitter and.....lots of glue. I thought about using a real rose but I kind of had a feeling you'd get sad." - Beerus rubbed his neck sheepishly and looked away. "It looks beautiful on you."

The Kai smiled and smooched the deity's cheek.

"I'll wear it forever."

Beerus rested his head on his hands and purred contently.

"Beerus?"

"Hmmm...?"

"I think Whis is looking at us." - The Kai covered his face with his hand, leaning on Beerus' shoulder.

"Let him look, he's used to this." - The feline wrapped an arm around Kibitoshin while waving at Whis with the other.

The angel smiled at Beerus and moved on with his work.

. . . . .

 "Did he enjoy your gift, Lord Beerus?"

"He said he'd wear it forever."

Whis noticed by his pupil's hands covered in glue, glitter and small cuts that he really poured himself into that ornament. He didn't accept help; said he wanted to craft it himself.

He understood, there were things an angel just couldn't do for their pupils.

While they couldn't, they just watched. Some watched the weather, others watched the deities. Some even watched the lives from distant worlds.

 

Whis watched young love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the corny ending i was in the mood sdfhkllg


	6. Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibitoshin started traveling around the Supreme World a lot lately, something he stopped doing millenia ago.

"You're leaving again?"

"...Mmm. I made some more tea, it's on top of the rock. The cups are on the table. I'll come back in a few hours."

Clutching a small bag of seeds in one hand and an elephant-shaped watering can with the other, the young kai's feet rose from the ground before flying forward in an amazing speed.

The rose ornament on his hair shone in the sun as he flew past a huge, empty field that exhaled a strong scent of wet earth. He smiled at that.

After what felt like hours in the air, the Kai landed on a spot just a little farther from the grounds he passed, surrounded by mountains.

The soil was dry and dead. Not even weed dared growing in that place. A saddened sigh escaped his lips as he walked around the place, several memories flooding his mind.

 But the sorrow was brushed aside, he had no time for that.

"Better get started..."

Kibitoshin lifted both his arms in the air, conjuring several bags of fertilizer. He opened each one of them individually and proceeded to patiently scatter the product through the whole field.

As he worked, he occupied his mind.

He had a fresh memory from that morning spent at Beerus' place. While having breakfast, he suggested feeding the deity, the latter accepting, of course. Aside from almost swallowing the fork twice, it was a pleasant moment for both. Beerus asked him if they could do that more often. Looks like he enjoyed being pampered.

Kibitoshin emptied the first bag already. Time to move to the next one.

Despite what his ancestor or anyone else said, Beerus was an enjoyable company. He would tell him about his visits to distant planets and the creatures that inhabited them, as well the atmosphere and flora. They all sounded fantastic, and Beerus promised he would bring him along next time he felt like it.

He would always listen to his tales with great interest and a feeling of wonder. He remember one day, both lying on the deity's bed. He ended up falling asleep while Beerus was telling him about a planet made of water, forgotten in a lonely spot of the universe. Even in a deep sleep he could feel the other's fingers running through his hair. The feeling was indescribable.

Kibitoshin shook his head to go back to reality when he realized the fertilizer bag was empty minutes ago. He just grabbed another bag and moved on.

His lap was great for naps, according to Beerus. He loved resting his head on it while he stroked his head, sometimes his ears. It was funny when he winced and swatted his hand away when he touched certain spots.

But what really soothed the God of Destruction was when Kibitoshin started singing. A very ancient song the older Supreme Kais taught him when he only was a few hundred years old, Beerus once told him his singing felt like a hug on his soul. 

He also had a lot of fun during his stay at Beerus' planet. After he found the lake that served as the aquarium, he loved sneaking out while the deity was taking his siesta to play with the fishes by either feeding them breadcrumbs or stick his index inside the water so they would nibble on it. He once tried sticking his head in but almost lost it after a massive dragon fish thought it was a snack.

 Not that Beerus was boring, of course. He would always come up with fun things to kill some time. His favorites were hide-and-seek and tag. As childish those sound like, they were very entertaining and a lot more interesting than....doing nothing.

Kibitoshin remembered a time he managed to stay hidden for 5 whole hours. Beerus got frustrated obviously, but he was amazed by his skills! What the Kai didn't tell him was that he was constantly changing his hiding spots, with some help from Whis.

Playing tag was more exciting when they chased each other on air. Beerus was way faster than him, so naturally he's always losing. Deep inside he didn't mind; his heart always started pounding when Beerus caught him.

Looks like he used all the bags! The soil was good as new and ready to conceive new life.

The Kai opened the bag and started burying the seeds one by one, calmly and patiently. Sweat started beading on his forehead, he wiped it dry with a loud sigh. He didn't notice the sun setting between the mountains. For how long was he there? Did it really matter?

After the last seed was resting comfortably underground, he grabbed his watering can and started soaking the soil, being careful to not use too much water to drown the little things.

Out of everything, his most treasured moment with the Destruction God was when he spent the night with him. The night sky on his planet was covered in stars of every sizes and nebula, and both, exhausted from the day, would sit on top of the massive tree in the middle of the planet to watch them in complete silence, sometimes even watching each other.

Beerus once told him his eyes were as shiny as the stars. He didn't really believe him but the deity assured him there were times he'd rather watch him than the stars.

Kibitoshin was unable to answer him that day. Beerus knew how to be smooth.

As the last patch of soil was soaked, he placed the watering can on the ground and sat up, staring proudly at his work. It felt amazing to be cared for and feel like he was....important to someone, after believing he was a waste of space for so long. All he wished for was for that feeling to last forever, or for as long they were alive.

Without thinking, he wiped his dirty hands all over his clothes, face and hair.

 

"...Oops."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk anything about gardening


	7. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better off unspoken. However, there are times where not saying anything can lead to ruin.

"Beerus, are you sure it's safe?"

Kibitoshin looked nervously at Beerus, holding a box filled with unknown content behind his back.

The deity suggested something unusual that day. The two of them would cross the universe by themselves, and Beerus would show the Kai all the planets he told him before, their last stop would be the mysterious planet flooded with water.

"Of course it is! You're talking to the universe's strongest creature! As long I'm around, you will be safe. Just stay close to me."

He sighed and nodded. From time to time, he would glance at the box in his hands. Looks like that was not the best moment, he better wait for when their ride is over....

"Remember, Lord Beerus. If you get stuck somewhere and need a ride, just call my name and I'll come to you as fast as I can." - Whis explained cheerfully. He didn't seem worried about the two at all.

"Got it. Kiki! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" - Beerus rushed, getting slightly impatient.

"Y-yes, Beerus! I'm coming!" - The Kai quickly hid the box inside his shirt and ran towards him.

. . . . .

Beerus flew too fast. Kibitoshin was left behind too many times.

"Just hold on to me! That way you won't get lost."

The Kai chose to hold his hand, because it was safer and he secretely loved holding it. Beerus' hand was bigger than his own and had slight bumps that felt good on his palm.

He sighed contently and tried approaching Beerus, but was surprised when the deity stopped abruptly and almost sent him away.

"You're a lot distracted today! Geez, what happened to you? Anyway, here we are, our first stop!"

The Kai looked around the place. What a beautiful planet! There were 4 moons in the sky and the landscape was composed of colorful mountains made of layers. The vegetation was the most bizarre thing the Kai has ever seen, the trees(?) reminded him of an octopus, its yellow branches sticking out like tentacles. After a while he noticed the sky was constantly changing its colors, from pink to yellow and then green. That place surely defied the laws of logic.

"Oh Beerus, this is amazing! I see now why you didn't destroy this planet..."

"I didn't because Whis found out the trees are a lot like meat, and they taste good." - To prove it, the feline took a bite out of one of the tentacle-like branches of the tree, a nauseous groan escaping the Kai's lips.

"Ummm, yeah, I can see that....look, um, I...." - Kibitoshin put one of his hands inside his shirt.

"We're off to the next planet!!!" - He grabbed the Kai's wrist and took off.

He almost dropped the box, but managed to hold it tight and put it away with a sigh.

The next planet's surface was barren and covered in spirals patterns. The Kai noticed they were handmade, indicating the planet used to shelter life.

"Say, Beerus...what do you think happened to the inhabitants of this planet?"

"I don't care. They probably left because of something that I also don't care." - Beerus let out a long yawn. Why did he spare this planet, anyway?

"I bet it has something to do with these markings on the soil..." - The Kai ran a foot through one of the drawings, lost in thoughts. "Do you think they wanted to say something with these spirals, but no one understood? I kind of know how they felt, wanting others to hear you but you just can't, you can't form the right words or they can't describe your feelings...." - He tightened his hold on the box, frowning slightly.

".....Uuuhhhh, you got real deep there. Real deep hours with Kiki!" - Beerus did jazz hands at Kibitoshin and started laughing out loud.

But the Kai didn't laugh. He held Beerus' hand and wiped a tear that formed in the corner of his eye.

. . . . .

They were flying for almost an hour. As Beerus kept his course, the amount of planets surrounding them decreased, and there were a lot of meteorites and hubris, probably from destroyed worlds. 

Kibitoshin tightened his grip on Beerus. He seemed to notice his anxiety.

"There's nothing around here anymore, I assure you, it'll be worth it in the end. Look, there it is!" - He pointed to a small, blue planet.

As the two deities entered the atmosphere, the Kai let out a gasp when he noticed.

The whole planet, flooded with water, save for a few, small islands and a big piece of land with old ruins. There was an eternal sunset in the horizon and the only notable lifeforms were a few, small fish.

The Kai stared at the horizon, completely in awe.

"Beerus, this place is as beautiful as I've imagined when you told me!"

"I had a feeling you'd like it. Do you want to sit down?" - Beerus patted a spot on the ground next to him.

 The Kai sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Beerus, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Beerus, these last few weeks were the greatest of my life...you showed me so many new things, I'll be grateful forever..." - He tightened his embrace on Beerus, the latter smiling and wrapping an arm around his Kai.

"I'm glad you feel that way. You provided me a lot of....fun! My life was so boring before you came along, you're way more amusing than your ancestor." - He chuckled, scratching his face.

Kibitoshin frowned at that, but shrugged it off. Having fun is important, right?

"....Now that we're here, by ourselves, I...I really want to open myself to you..." - The Kai pulled out the small box from his shirt, his face red.

"For the first time I feel like I can be vulnerable around someone....you! Beerus, you're nothing like what others say about you! You're funny, you're gentle, I-I...I feel like.... _I can't live without you!_ " - He hid his face behind the box, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Uhmm...yeah, of course you can't live without me! That's why our life link exist!" - Beerus laughed at the Kai's naiveness.

That laugh felt like a slap.

"Beerus.....? What's a life link......?"

"Don't you know? It's a special link Gods of Destruction and Kaioshins share. If I end up dying, so will you, and the other way around. Boy, you Kaioshins sure are lucky!"

Kibitoshin frowned and tilted his head. Beerus sounded so chill and laid back, it made him embarassed from what he said before.

"....What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you guys are lucky for sharing a vital connection with Gods of Destruction, out of every living creature in the universe! 

We are strong, agile and pretty much invencible! All it takes to kill a God of Destruction is killing a Kaioshin. And boy, just hearing about your misadventures with that "Majeen boo" dude sent shivers down my spine! My life was in danger and I didn't notice a thing...you're adorable, but you can be so reckless! Really, what were you thinking?!"

Beerus looked to his side to find Kibitoshin standing up, clutching his sash and biting his lip.

"Kiki? What happened?" - Beerus got up and approached the Kai, but to his surprise he gave a step back.

"Beerus, did you....did you even hear what I said before?"

"Yeah, I did! You said you can't live without me. I thought it was funny because you _literally_ can't live without me!"

"Funny!" - The Kai couldn't contain his tears anymore. "So that's what I am to you?"

That sudden change in behavior alarmed Beerus. He _clearly_ said something that shouldn't be said.

"I get it now....all those moments we spent together...now I know why you wanted me around so much! You were just looking after yourself! And all those things you said, about feeling lonely and craving company...those sweet things!!!" - The Kai hid his face, filled with shame. 

"Kiki! It's not what you're thinking! I do like you, a lot-"

"It's Supreme Kai! I thought you were different, I thought that finally....I found someone who doesn't see me as a burden, or someone weak, or....worthless....but you're just like everyone! You just care about me because I keep you alive!" - Kibitoshin's voice broke several times as thick tears soaked his face.

Beerus was so shocked, he was unable to react, or even say anything. He had the power to solve that situation, all he needed to do was tell the Kai what he felt! Tell him he's sorry for being insensitive in his most vulnerable moment, tell him his feelings are genuine that are bigger than a simple life link....all he needed to do was to say **anything**!

.....But he couldn't. All Beerus did was watch his Kai cry in front of him. 

Without saying anything, Kibitoshin approached him and put something in his palm before teleporting, leaving Beerus by himself in that small planet.

After a while, he looked down at the object in his hand.

The rose ornament.

He sighed and got up, kicking something that was next to his foot.

A small box, probably belonging to Kibitoshin.

His heart started pounding when he saw his name written on top of the box. After staring at it for several minutes, he at last opened it.

A bunch of butter cookies, the same ones he made the day Beerus visited the Supreme World for the first time, only that a good half of them were crumbling. Something was written in them in chocolate.

"I love you"

Beerus closed his eyes, and with a deep sigh, he shouted.

"WHIS!"

A familiar, soothing voice echoed in his head.

"Yes, Lord Beerus?"

 

"....Can you please pick me up....? I think I'm lost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at angst but i tried my hardest :,0


	8. Open your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beerus is too ashamed to tell Whis what happened between him and Kibitoshin. With patience, the angel is able to make him talk about it, and something more.

"Lord Beerus, where's the Supreme Kai?"

The feline walked past the angel, his head lowered and limp arms.

"....He felt nauseous and left early. He couldn't handle the long trip." - he threw himself on his couch, closing his eyes.

Whis was no fool. He sensed something was wrong with his pupil, but decided to not force him to speak. He would ask from time to time, once he felt better.

It was raining a lot in the planet lately, and their house was silent for several days, with Beerus speaking very little. The only times he spoke was when he was hungry. 

He stopped bathing and going out, sometimes spending hours inside his room.

Whis didn't interfere during all those days, except for when he asked Beerus about it during dinner, and all those times he refused to open up. One day, however, it seemed Beerus internalized it for too long.

"....Whis, it's the Supreme Kai."

"I am well aware of that, Lord Beerus. Something told me something was up when I arrived at that little planet and found you by yourself eating cookies and holding that little rose thing you made."

"Yeah I know I was looking pathetic. No need to rub that on my face." - He growled and closed his hands into fists. 

"I wasn't rubbing on your face, Lord Beerus. Seeing you like that worried me. I've been worried the whole time since our return. I didn't say anything because I wanted you to come to me on your own. Now please, go on. Did something happen with the Supreme Kai?" - Whis spoke softly. Beerus was in an awful mood, better not anger him.

"Yeah, something happened, alright. _I happened_." - Beerus' last words came out bitter; Whis could taste it.

"....Lord Beerus, what _exactly_ happened?"

 The deity sighed deeply and buried his face in his arms. He mumbled something.

"imfumkedump............"

"I didn't quite hear it, Lord Beerus. Be loud and clear...."

"I FUCKED UP, OKAY?! HE LITERALLY CONFESSED TO ME AND I WAS A MASSIVE INSENSITIVE TURD!"

Whis widened his eyes at Beerus'....rich vocabulary. He could feel pain in his voice.

"So...what did you do to make you feel like a... 'Massive Insensitive.....Turd'?"

"He told me he couldn't live without me, but he clearly meant it in a **figurative** way, and the dumbass here thought he meant it _literally_! So I told him about our life link and...."

"And? Why did he get angry at you? You did explain him you thought he meant something else by that, right? Did you.... _apologize_?"

 Instead of answering, Beerus bit his lip and started sweating. He looked completely ashamed.

"....I didn't. I kept laughing at him and told him he almost killed me by almost getting himself killed in an incident years ago, and called him reckless. In a nutshell, he now think I only cared about him and wanted him around because of our life link. And worse, I didn't say anything to fix it. I fucked up, Whis. The first one in centuries that genuinely cared about me, and I chased him away. I guess Gods of Destruction are meant to live alone." - Beerus got up and was ready to go to bed for the fourth time that day.

"Now you wait right there, Lord Beerus. Sleeping won't solve your problems." - Whis suddenly got up and pulled Beerus towards him with his wand. He's had enough of that.

"All I want from you is just one thing: Answer me, how do you feel about the Supreme Kai? Is he imporant to you, or he's just your counterpart?"

Beerus felt like he was being interrogated.

"Whis, you know I suck at feelings-"

"Just answer me." - The angel demanded sternly.

"He's important. Very important to me....so what?"

"Hurting him was your intention?"

"....No, never. If it was I wouldn't be here, like this...."

"If you had the chance, would you be willing to talk to him to solve this misunderstanding?"

".....Whis....this is embarassing....." - He rubbed his neck with a groan. "Kibitoshin won't talk to me again. He probably hates me...."

 " _If you had the chance, would you be willing to talk to him to solve this misunderstanding?_ " - The angel tapped the floor with his wand, causing an echo.

"YES!!! Yes I would! This is eating me alive!!! He's part of my life and I can't forget him! Now I understand how he felt when he told me he can't live without me!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, WHIS?!?" - Beerus exploded. By the time he was done, he was panting and sweating. He sucked at opening his heart, for a first time....he did pretty good.

To his surprise, his angel smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I am so proud of you, Lord Beerus. I know talking about your feelings is hard for you, but....I had to make sure you were truly willing to fix things." - The orb on top of his wand started glowing. "I'll call him for you."

"Whis, wait." - Beerus approached Whis and held his wand. "This time I'll call him."

"The angel laughed and handed him his wand. Beerus sure grew up a lot.

"Lord Beerus, before you call him, I just got one last question."

"Shoot." - The deity replied, not taking his eyes away from the shiny orb.

"....Do you love him?"

Beerus grinned at the question. No use in faking it anymore, not even to himself.

 

"Since the day I laid my eyes on him for the first time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated but i drew fanart of this fic :D https://mobile.twitter.com/Silbaria/status/1045431057972178946


	9. Patching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Beerus to make everything right.

"Whis, how do I look?"

"You're looking great, Lord Beerus." - Whis fixed Beerus' collar as he spoke, making sure it was straightened.

It was kind of silly to get himself clean and well dressed to meet up with Kibitoshin to talk, but the deity was willing to do anything to make it right. Afterall, contacting him was difficult.

. . . . .

Beerus' mood dropped completely when the elder kai answered his call, instead of Kibitoshin. 

"Lord Beerus, what do you want?! It's too late!!"

"Too late? So you mean....it's over for us?" - He sighed and was ready to hang up.

"What. NO! I mean it's literally too late!!! You woke me up and it'll take me 5 hours to fall asleep again!!!"

"Ugh, be more specific next time you old tangerine! Anyway I'm calling to talk to Kibitoshin. Put him on the line right now."

"Kibitoshin? You want to talk to him?" - The old kai scratched his small moustache, looking thoughtful. "You can't, he's not around. To be honest, it's been weeks since he left the Supreme World....."

"HE LEFT THE SUPREME WORLD?! Why didn't you tell me sooner???!! Where is he?!" - Beerus shook the wand as if he was shaking the elder kai.

"Stop yelling!!!! I don't know where he is! All I know is that he disappeared after spending weeks feeling sad and crying after he came back from visiting you....did you do something to him, HMMM?"

Beerus blinked, his heart sinking. It was all his fault.

"....Thanks, Supreme Kai. I'll look for him."

"DID YOU JUST THANK ME-"

Beerus hung up before the elder kai finished his sentence. He looked over to Whis with a hopeless face.

 "So, the Supreme Kai is missing....this is worrysome." - Whis sighed.

"Don't tell me. Hey Whis, can't you use your wand to find him?" - At that point Beerus was pretty much begging.

"Of course! But I fear it'll take a while. Can you wait for a little bit, Lord Beerus?" - The angel walked to a corner and activated his wand, beggining his search.

Beerus let out a groan and walked outside, towards the flower meadow. After pondering for a while he threw himself among the flowers and turned on his back to face the sky. That sure brought back memories...if only Kibitoshin was there with him...his chest hurt at the thought of him all by himself somewhere. What if he was hurt? Or even....! Nah, as long Beerus was alive, so was he.

His thoughts were interrupted by Whis, whom approached him with a satisfied smile.

"Lord Beerus! ~" I found him! He's on a nameless planet, just a few hours from here."

"Woah, that was fast! Was it easy to find him?" - Beerus got up, his face bright.

".....It was not easy. Took me 5 hours to find him. Did you black out, Lord Beerus?" - Whis touched the deity's forehead to see if he was not sick.

Beerus shook his head. It felt like as if minutes passed since he went outside.

"I am okay, Whis. I'll take a bath first."

"But Lord Beerus! What if he doesn't want to see you? Remember, even if it was not intentional, you hurt him." - Now that was a possibility. Whis believed they should think about it carefully.

"Whis, I refuse to let things stay the way they are. If I don't do something, he will suffer forever because of me, and I can't allow that! I just want to.....tell him how I feel. From there, whatever will be, will be." - Beerus marched towards the pools. Nothing could change his mind.

"....Let me put your scented salts first, Lord Beerus!!!" - Whis ran after Beerus with a bottle on his hand.

. . . . .

 The planet was composed of colossal mountains and an endless abyss. By the looks of it no one dared living there.

Sitting at the edge of the tallest mountain, a lonely Kaioshin stared at the small sun disappearing into the horizon. He sighed, staring at his hands. He was used to be alone like that, and despite the constant threat of falling accidentally into the abyss, that was a nice place to clear his mind.

To think he genuinely thought someone was interested in him and didn't see him as an annoying presence was not realistic, especially if that someone was The God of Destruction. 

He should stop nurturing high expectations about himself and settle for what he truly was: Nothing. 

Kibitoshin felt warm, thick tears rolling down his cheeks. How many times did he cry so far? 

He gasped when he felt someone approaching. No way! That was a forgotten planet, who could it be? The Kai closed his eyes and focused. The ki was far too high to belong to someone ordinary, like an alien.

The ki belonged to.....

. . . . . 

Beerus landed on the planet after hours crossing the universe. He asked Whis to not come along in fear Kibitoshin would feel pressured. Besides, Beerus wanted to solve that by himself.

Gosh, he was exhausted. He drained himself traveling so far away, and arrived one hour late than Whis predicted. He even thought of taking a nap before looking for his kai...

NO. He came this far, there's no stopping now. 

Unable to fly, the deity slowly made his way across the barren landscape, looking everywhere for any signs of Kibitoshin.

His throat was dry and his stomach, empty. 

When Beerus thought he couldn't keep going anymore, a familiar sight made him sigh in relief.

There he was, standing at the edge of the tallest mountain. Beerus was reminded of the first time he saw him, all timid and his hair flowing in the wind. He was so beautiful.

Kibitoshin was surprised in seeing Beerus. 

"....How did you find me?" 

Beerus inhaled deeply and took a step forward, gently so he wouldn't scare the kai away.

"I asked for Whis to search for you, after I called your ancestor and he told me you weren't at the Supreme World."

"Why did you call my ancestor?" - Kibitoshin put his arms in front of his body as if he wanted to shield himself, once the deity started approaching him.

"I actually....wanted to call you. But you weren't around."

"And why did you want to call me?" - The kai asked coldly, crossing his arms. "Were you worried I was out somewhere putting your life in danger?"

"Certainly not. I was worried you were putting _your_ life in danger." - Beerus crossed his arms and lifted his chin, as if to show the other he was serious.

"Oh, now you're thinking about me. When I ripped myself open to you that day it wasn't a big deal to you."

"I know what I did that day, and I regret! I regret it immensely! I was a huge, immature idiot-"

"Save me." - Kibitoshin cut Beerus short by holding out his palm towards him. "I don't want to hear empty words from you anymore. The ones you told me before are enough. Now go away and leave me alone!"

Beerus widened his eyes at the kai's attitude. Now he could see clearly his actions hurt him _good_ , to believe everything Beerus told him was fake, and it was all his fault.

He turned around to leave, but he felt something poking his brain, something telling him he must fix this situation, give it full disclosure. Kibitoshin didn't deserve to suffer from his mistakes anymore.

He faced the kai again, shooting him a fierce, determined glare. Kibitoshin already told him how he felt; now it's his turn.

"Supreme Kai, I will not go away until you let me speak. All I am asking from you is for you to listen to me. I promise I will disappear from your life once I'm done."

The kai's expression softened. He stopped squeezing his hands and inhaled deeply. Looks like he agreed.

"Supreme Kai, you know I suck at talking about my feelings. I've lived all my life as a hermit, only sleeping and eating and destroying worlds once in a while. I never cared about forming bonds with anyone, because I thought it was useless! I failed to see why bonding with someone would bring me any good, it's not food, not a bed, it's not a planet waiting to be pulverized.

Then I met you. I confess, I went to the Supreme World against my will. Whis told me it's the duty of a God of Destruction to get along with their Kaioshin. But before you think something else, let me explain: The only Supreme Kai I knew back then was your ancestor. As I told you before, I can't stand him! I never did! We would always pick fights with each other and find ways to piss each other off. I was sick of that and sick of him, and I only agreed to pay him a visit because Whis forced me!"

Beerus paused to catch his breath. He wasn't used to talk that much. He noticed Kibitoshin took a step closer. He didn't seem as mad as before, but was still wary.

"Then we went to the Supreme World, and I've been told there was another Supreme Kai. I remember that day like it was yesterday. You were so timid, and the way your hair fell on your face when you bowed...I saw you looking at me before I left. That look stuck with me. That look was what drove me to pay you a second visit, and I was able to know you a bit more. I still remember the way you blushed when I told you you were cute. Your cheeks and even the tip of your ears get so red when you blush, you look like a strawberry."

Beerus looked down with a smile while recalling those moments. He didn't notice the kai blushing and fidgeting his hands.

"You're so simple, Supreme Kai! The 'best day of your life' consisted in staring at the fishes on my aquarium and stay among the flowers outside! I was nervous when you asked me if I felt alone sometimes because I was not fully sure if it was a good thing or not. Now I feel like I can finally answer you: It sucks. Hard. Because of you, I hate being alone. But it's....that's a good thing, okay?" - He shook his hands as he spoke as if to soothe the kai lest he thought he was blaming him.

"I awaited your arrival with my heart beating so fast, I could only wonder what we would be doing that day, because you were able to surprise me everyday! We ate together, we stargazed, we even played hide-and-seek and I couldn't find you for 5 hours! You're great at it, you should tell me your secret sometime!"

Beerus' heart jumped a little when he heard the kai suppressing a giggle by covering his mouth.

"Your laughter is so cute, Supreme Kai! You shouldn't cover your mouth like that. Wanna know what else I like about you? Your singing. I could never imagine you could sing so well! It sounds so ethereal and so mysterious, I swear I had two or three dreams with your song."

"Beerus....." - The deity snapped out from daydreaming with his memories to find Kibitoshin right in front of him. He gasped and gave a step back.

"Supreme Kai....?"

"....Why are you telling me these things...? What's your point?: - He didn't sound angry this time, instead his tone of voice held curiosity.

 "My point is," - He moved his shaky hands to cup the kai's face, sometimes stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "You are as special to me as I was to you. You didn't know it because of me. It's my fault because I should have learned how to express my feelings, but instead I chose my reputation of an intimidating and rude God of Destruction that makes fun of everyone. My attitude that day was a reflection of that, and you paid the price. I was insensitive and immature, and that behavior of mine wasn't even close of how I really feel for you."

Kibitoshin placed his hands on top of Beerus', his heart thumping.

"....And how do you feel about me, then?"

Beerus inhaled deeply and touched their foreheads together.

"I feel love. Since the first day I laid my eyes on you. As time passed I learned to love everything about you. Your smile, your innocence, that little thing you do with your hands when you're embarassed...what I feel is far beyond a simple life link. I even forgot about that when we started hanging out!

You're not reckless and dumb, you risked your life to do the right thing in the past, and that was very noble of you. Anyone in your place would say screw it and flee, but you stayed even if you didn't know how to fight! I am proud to be your counterpart."

The kai sighed and closed his eyes with a small smile. He felt Beerus' warm hands slipping away from his face, as well his forehead. The deity stood before him with his arms behind his back, his expression serene.

"As promised, I am taking my leave. I could never forgive myself if I didn't apologize and tell you my feelings. Goodbye, Supreme Kai." - Beerus turned around and prepared to take off when he felt a hand clasping his own.

"Beerus?" -The kai approached him timidly. "Before you leave, may I ask you something?"

"Uhh...y-yeah, sure. Anything for you. What is it?" - Beerus turned to face the other, his heart beating fast.

To his surprise, Kibitoshin grinned at him.

"...Can you kiss me like that one time after you gave me the seeds?"

Beerus grinned back and wrapped his arms around his kai. Kibitoshin puffed his cheek to get his kiss, but was surprised by feeling Beerus' warm lips against his own. After a while he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Beerus' neck.

They broke the kiss after several minutes, both needing to catch their breaths.

"You weren't....expecting that....were you...?" - Beerus ran a hand through the kai's hair with a smug look on his face.

"Not even....a bit. You're unpredictable." - Kibitoshin stroked Beerus' face.

"....Do you want me to let go now?"

The kai answered by tightening his embrace around Beerus and hiding his face in his shoulder.

"....Please don't ever let me go..."

Beerus smiled and cuddled his kai, purring contently. Both missed that so much, they spent hours holding each other.

"....Supreme Kai?"

"....Call me Kiki." 

"Okay then, Kiki. What do you wanna do now?"

Kibitoshin thought for a while.

"....Take me home."

"No problem. I'll ask Whis to call your ancestor to let him know you're returning."

"No, no." - The kai squeezed Beerus' hand. "Take me to _our_ home."

Beerus started purring louder as he picked up his kai in bridal style and took off towards his planet. His heart felt light for the first time in weeks, and he wasn't feeling like a nerd for expressing himself. Most importantly, he made sure his kai knew he was loved.

"Hey, Beerus?"

"What is it, Kiki?"

 

"....Where's my rose ornament?"


	10. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibitoshin has something to show Beerus.

"This way, Beerus!"

Kibitoshin was pulling Beerus by his hand as he ran, the other barely managing to keep on the same pace. The kai was slower than he in the air, but on foot....

"Can't we.....f-fly? My legs are, hah...killing meee!!!" - Beerus almost tripped on his own steps.

"NO! It'll spoil the surprise! Hold on a little bit more, we're almost there!"

. . . . .

They've been together for 3 months already. Kibitoshin visited Beerus everyday, except for when he got sick or had to assist his ancestor with something. Sometimes they spent the day at a new planet Beerus found, other times they stayed at Beerus'. For some reason the kai didn't let the other come over the Supreme World. That is, until that day.

. . . . .

"Now close your eyes, Beerus."

"Really? You've been acting mysterious since I arrived! What are you hiding, a secret stash of food?" - He licked his lips.

"If you're not closing your eyes I'll do it!" - Kibitoshin walked to Beerus and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Hey! What if I step on a hole and fall?"

"I am not letting you fall, just trust me and let me guide you, okay? Do you trust me?" - The kai nudged Beerus playfully.

"You know I will always trust you, Kiki." - The deity purred and tried moving his hands to cup the kai's face, but ended up covering his entire face.

"Alright then, so follow the sound of my voice."

. . . . .

They had their disagreements, like anyone in a relationship, but would always apologize to each other and make up in the end.

They found out a lot about each other, for example, Kibitoshin found out Beerus loved backscratches and loved playing with his hair, especially braiding it. Beerus found out Kibitoshin talked in his sleep and sung to himself while making tea. Both were different when it was about clothing, food and even tv shows, save for one thing: They both adored each other a lot.

. . . . .

"....Did you plant all these by yourself?!"

Beerus could only stare wide eyed at a the world of flowers before him. The fields, the hills and even the mountains were covered in flowers of all shapes, colors and sizes.

"B-but how?! You covered the entire place!!! The bag didn't have a lot of seeds!"

"The flowers that grew gave seeds, and I planted them, and so on!"

"How many fertilizer bags did you use...?"

".....A lot. Beerus, I am so happy...this was my favorite spot to hang out when I was younger, now it's full of life! And it's all thanks to you..." - Kibitoshin held Beerus' arm and smooched his cheek, receiving a pleased purr in return.

"They look amazing. You did a great job, Kiki." - He wrapped an arm around his kai and pulled him closer. 

"I guess we kind of grew them together, right? I mean, you gave me the seeds..."

 "I suppose you're right. I am proud of us." - Beerus stroked Kibitoshin's back lovingly. "I can't wait to lie down on your lap among them to hear you sing."

The kai blushed and looked down. Beerus _certainly_ knew how to be smooth.

"I guess the flowers are a lot like us." - He spoke after observing the valley for a while. "We created roots, we grew up, we overcame rough times..."

"....And we bloomed?" - Beerus looked at his kai with a warm expression.

After thinking for a while, Kibitoshin nodded, smiling back at him.

 

"Yeah. We bloomed."

. . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the end c: thank you so much for the feedback, they were very important to me! I hope you enjoyed my fic and i hope i'll be able to write another fic like this in the future <3


End file.
